Sasuke's Confession
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Sebuah pengakuan Sasuke yang membuat hati Sakura hancur berkeping-keping.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

…

Summary:

Sebuah pengakuan Sasuke yang membuat hati Sakura hancur berkeping-keping.

…

 **Sasuke's Confession**

By **Diarmuid Excalibur**

.

.

Suara dentuman musik berdentum keras menabuh gendang telinga, semua orang menari-nari di lantai dansa dengan lampu berwarna-warni di atasnya., bau alkohol dan rokok tercium menyengat di setiap sudut ruangan.

Sakura bergerak gelisah di atas kursi di sudut ruangan ditemani Sasuke. Hanya berdua. Kemarin malam Kakashi mengundangnya untuk merayakan kepulangan Sasuke. Awalnya Sakura enggan memenuhi undangan itu. Selain tempat, Naruto juga tidak akan datang karena sibuk dengan urusan desa. Tapi mengingat Sasuke akan datang, Sakura terpaksa ikut karena rindu menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke—pemuda yang selama ini dicintainya.

Dan akhirnya Sakura benar-benar menyesal telah datang ke tempat ini.

Kakashi yang ditunggunya hampir selama satu jam itu sampai sekarang belum muncul juga, terjebak bersama Sasuke di ruangan ini membuat jantung Sakura tidak mau berhenti berdetak kencang. Menyebalkan.

"Kau mau minum apa, Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak. Kalau dipikir-pikir sedari tadi mereka berdua hanya terdiam dan belum memesan apa pun.

"Apa saja," karena dia sendiri bingung minuman apa yang tersedia di tempat seperti ini mengingat ia belum pernah pergi ke _bar_.

"Hn." Sasuke beranjak menuju meja _bartender_ yang tak jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk.

Sakura terus mengikuti arah Sasuke pergi. Sekarang Sasuke terlihat sedang bernegoisasi, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang jelas _bartender_ berambut cepak itu pergi ke luar ruangan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Mata hijaunya membulat sempurna ketika seorang wanita dengan _mini dress_ hitam menampilkan paha dan belahan dadanya yang besar kini duduk tepat di samping Sasuke. Dan wanita itu memulai pembicaraan dengan Sasuke, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan yang jelas wanita seksi itu terlihat senang dengan wajah bersemu merah. Sementara Sasuke, wajah pemuda itu tidak terlihat karena membelakangi Sakura.

Mungkinkah…?

Segala pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai bermunculan di otak Sakura. Lagipula wajar jika seandainya itu benar, dua tahun lebih Sasuke berkelana. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak pernah mengabari Konoha kemana dia pergi. Dimana dia tinggal, kemana saja dia pergi, apakah Sasuke menginap di tempat seperti ini dan—

Arghhh!

Sakura menggelengkan kepala berusaha mengusir pikiran negatif yang sudah melayang-layang di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya." Kepalanya terkulai lemas di atas meja membelakangi Sasuke berharap tidak melihat pemuda _raven_ itu bersama seorang wanita seksi.

Tuk

Suara ketukan gelas di meja membuat Sakura mendongakan kepala menatap Sasuke.

" _Gomen_ , aku meminta _bartender_ untuk membuatkan jus tomat untukku. Dan ini susu hangat untukmu, aku tahu kau tidak suka mabuk."

'Oh, perhatian sekali,' batin Sakura lalu mengambil susu hangat dari Sasuke kemudian meminumnya perlahan.

Jika diperhatikan pemuda itu tidak banyak berubah. Dia dingin seperti biasa dan terlihat semakin tampan, dan harus Sakura akui bahwa Sasuke terlihat dewasa kali ini. Hanya saja Sasuke mungkin terlihat sedikit terbuka. Meskipun tidak terlalu sering, tapi Sasuke mau berbicara dengan orang lain, terbukti saat wanita seksi itu menghampirinya dan terlibat obrolan ringan. Sasuke juga sedikit perhatian dengan Sakura.

Jika seperti itu mungkin apa yang Sakura pikirkan sebelumnya adalah benar. Dengan Sasuke yang mulai terbuka dan perhatian kepada orang lain Sakura jadi penasaran, apakah pemuda itu masih seorang perjaka atau apakah dia pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan wanita lain. Astaga, Sakura benar-benar penasaran.

Seandainya itu benar, Sakura mungkin akan berusaha untuk menyerah terhadap perasaannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bertanya," Sakura menatap Sasuke yang balas menatapnya. "Tidak jadi." Ia menundukan kepala. Menanyakan privasi orang lain benar-benar tidak sopan, Sakura jadi bersalah setelah menatap mata Sasuke.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang membuatku penasaran."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, entah kenapa ucapan pemuda itu membuatnya merasa tertohok.

"Err.. Apa kau masih perjaka S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berkata ragu-ragu karena takut. "M-Maksudku apakah kau pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita?" dia tetap memalingkan wajah dengan tangan mencengkram erat gelas di atas meja.

"Kau?"

"Apa?" Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"K-Kenapa bertanya seperti iu, t-tentu saja aku belum pernah! Sudah jawab saja!" wajah Sakura memerah menahan malu, bukan hanya karena pertanyaan Sasuke barusan, tapi ia juga malu karena sudah bertanya yang tidak-tidak pada Sasuke.

"Aku pun begitu."

EH?

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur mendengar jawaban Sasuke, pemuda itu belum pernah berhubungan dengan wanita mana pun. Itu artinya, apakah masih ada kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk bertahan terhadap perasaan cintanya?

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah lembut dengan senyuman tipis.

"Aku masih menunggu seseorang."

DEG

Mata Sakura membulat mendengar penuturan Sasuke, kalau telinganya tidak salah dengar Sakuke mengatakan kalau ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Jadi, tidak adakah kesempatan bagi Sakura? Haruskah ia menyerah pada perasaan cintanya sekarang? Cinta yang sudah Sakura pertahankan selama bertahun-tahun. Astaga, entah kenapa tubuhnya mendadak bergetar, matanya panas menahan tangis. Dia ingin segera pulang dan meluapkan perasaanya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Menunggu siapa?" Sakura menggigit bibir, ia sudah siap mendengar kenyataan.

"Aku—"

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. Sampai akhirnya,

"Menunggumu."

Air mata Sakura tumpah seketika. Ia menangis, menangis bahagia mendengar pengakuan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang selama ini sudah menjadi alasannya untuk hidup, pemuda yang sudah membuatnya menjadi seorang wanita kuat, pemuda yang mengajarinya cinta secara tidak langsung. Sakura tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang, ia terlalu bahagia, sangat bahagia. Karena pada akhirnya, perasaannya benar-benar terbalas.

"Sakura, menikahlah denganku."

…

FIN


End file.
